Dónde?
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Una lista, una lista de diferentes lugares, ¿Lugares para qué? Pues para hacer cosas lujuriosas y pervertidas ;) Entren y lean :3 les aseguro que es mejor el fic que el summary xD Adertencia, LEMMON!
1. Una lista para divertirse

_Lalala, new story!(:Nome digas:)Esta es otra de las lujuriosas aventuras de Soul y Maka ¬w¬ jajaja Irá por capítulos así que no se exasperen si no llegan, porque llegarán tarde o temprano _

_Aviso: Soul Eater no es mío, es de Atsushi Onkubo. Si fuera mío sería un poco mas Shojo nwn_

* * *

Estábamos Soul y yo recostados en el sillón, un libro descansaba entre mis manos. Mis ojos miraban sin ver las líneas de letras ordenadas ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Es una completa estupidez.

- Me gustaría en el ascensor, ¿qué te parece? -dijo Soul balanceando una lapicera entre sus dedos

- Pero es muy bajo el edificio, son solo tres pisos - repliqué echándole una mirada a mi arma.

Estaba sin camisa y con sus pantalones gastados, se veía tan apetecible. Soul y yo salíamos desde hacía unos meses. Los meses más felices de mi vida sin duda. Aunque también los mas…cansadores. No dormía bien por las noches y no descansaba por las tardes. Todos los días. _(Nya: Oh por dios, capten las indirectas nekos!)_

_- _Si, tienes razón… -se quedó un momento pensativo-…aunque ¡podemos usar el botón para detenerlo!

Suspiré y asentí cerrando mi libro sin prestar atención a la página en la que había quedado. Miré la hoja que tenía Soul entres sus manos, al menos media docena de lugares estaban anotados en una lista. La idea había surgido luego de querer innovar un poco, pero no sabíamos por dónde empezar; así que Soul sugirió que hagamos una lista de lugares diferentes. La idea era buena, y yo ya había colaborado con varios lugares pero algunos de los que anotaba él no eran del todo de mi agrado.

Para el final de la hora ya teníamos una lista más o menos larga de lugares diferentes

- Bueno, los leeré a todos y me dices si se te ocurre alguno:

El baño, la cocina, la mesa, el colegio, un bosque, en la biblioteca, el ascensor, sobre la moto, en un auto, en la playa, en un cine

- Creo que son suficientes, son… once en total -dije contando con mis dedos

- Si, aunque podremos seguir agregando a medida que se nos ocurran mas lugares donde tener…-

-Silencio! No quiero que nadie se entere que hicimos una lista de lugares diferente para tener sexo -le advertí- Ni siquiera puedes decírselo a Black Star

- Esta bien, está bien…pero, ¿quieres empezar ahora? -me dijo sensualmente

Suspiré y reí quedamente, se notaba que estaba bastante emocionado por poner en marcha su nueva idea.

- Está bien, ¿Qué lugar viene primero?

-Ummm, el baño -dijo revisando su lista y alzando la vista pícaramente

Sonreí y me lancé hacia él atrapando sus labios en un beso desesperado y apasionado. Él me tomó sin dejar de besarme y me levantó para llevarme al baño y así empezar su juego.

* * *

_Asadasd *-* es cortito pero genial :D Si, no soy muy humilde u.u jeje Si a alguien se le ocurre algún lugar más me lo dice en un rev o por MP ;) Ayúdenme a darles el lemmon salvaje que se que les encanta! :$ Creo que moriré desangrada mientras los escribo jaja. Y quizás, por que no, también podré inspirarme en algunas de mis experiencias, o usar algunas de mis ideas para fics en la vida real ¬w¬ :D jajajaja soy una pervertida hasta en el mundo real -w-U Pero por suerte tengo un novio que me sigue la corriente xD ajajaja_

_Ya se hicieron muy largas las notas del final :P Asi que me voy :D_

_Recuerden que el alimento principal de los escribidores son los reviews -w- así que ya saben, no van a dejar que esta humilde autorcita muera…o tal vez si? :O_


	2. El baño

_Tachaaaaa, he aquí el segundo capítulo de Donde? Espero que les guste :D wiiiiiiiiii_

* * *

Soul me cargó hasta el baño sin dejar de besarme, aunque se notaba que se le dificultaba caminar haciendo las dos cosas a la vez. Me sentó sobre el lavabo y comenzó a sacarme la blusa de gasa que traía puesta. Pero en un momento perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre él, haciendo que ambos acabáramos en el piso.

-Parece que debo ir yo arriba -dije sentándome sobre su entrepierna y comenzando a restregarme

- Esta bien, te dejaré tener el control por esta vez -dijo sin disimular su excitación

Me acerqué a él y pasé mi lengua por su cuello. Él soltó un suspiro y se removió bajo mi peso. Al hacer eso hizo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran sobre la tela. Solté una risa traviesa y mordí su cuello con suavidad. Soul soltó un gemido suave que hizo que me excitara de sobremanera. Bajé mis manos por sus hombros, tocando toda su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera. Deslicé mis manos hasta sus pantalones, y metí mi mano en ellos. Soul soltó una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido cuando acerqué mi boca a su erección y empecé a saborearla. Apuré cada vez más el ritmo hasta que sentí que su miembro se ponía más rígido y de pronto se descargó en mi boca. Me relamí con satisfacción mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos afiebrados que me desnudaban con solo posarse en mí.

Terminé de desprenderme la blusa dejando al descubierto mi sostén negro con bordados plateados. Pasé mis manos rozando toda la piel de mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi falda, la cual desprendí y dejé que callera libre. Quedé así en mi sexy ropa interior, acariciando mi piel, viendo como la mirada penetrante de mi arma recorría toda mí figura, ansiosa, expectante de saltar sobre mí y hacerme suya.

Me incliné sobre su pecho, presionando mis senos sobre él. Sabía que le encantaba que hiciera eso, sabía que lo volvía loco sentir mis pezones erectos rozando su piel. Lo sabía y estaba aprovechándome al máximo de eso. Sin despegarme me acerqué a su oído y suspiré en él, sintiendo a mi arma temblar de excitación controlada.

- Oh querido -dije con la voz más seductora que pude- no trates de controlar tu excitación, además alguien te delata, ¿sabías? -agregué al tiempo que me restregaba sobre él.

Piel con piel. Más, más rápido, lo necesitaba, quería tenerlo dentro de mí, quería que me hiciera gemir como una desquiciada. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, no podía esperar más. Terminé de sacarle sus pantalones y sus bóxers y me posicioné sobre él. Lentamente introduje su miembro en mi interior, haciéndome sentir cómo múltiples descargas eléctricas me recorrían.

Más, más rápido. Cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad, más fuerte, más duro. Soul me tomó por las caderas para darme una ayuda casi innecesaria, pero sabía que le gustaba saber que aún tenía algo de control. Esa posición me permitía hacer que llegara todo lo profundo que quisiera, es decir muy profundo. No tardó mucho para que él acabara dentro de mí, haciéndome tocar el cielo juntos. Me derrumbé sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando debido a su agitada respiración. Me tomó por la cintura y nos hizo girar, sin salir de mi interior. Esto último me causó un placer increíble, haciéndome gemir inconscientemente.

- Mmm, veo que te gusta que sea yo el que me mueva -me susurró al oído una vez sobre mi

- Si, me encanta. Amo cuando me lo haces, es tan...tan…

- …cool -completó él mi oración, leyendo mi mente

Me tomó fuertemente por la cintura y me levantó. Rápidamente enredé mis piernas en su cadera para no caerme, haciendo que entrara más profundo en mí y haciéndome soltar un sonoro gemido al lado de su oído. De pronto sentí el agua tibia en mi piel y me di cuenta de que estábamos en la bañera llena. El agua salpicó para todos lados, mojando el piso y las prendas esparcidas que descansaban en él.

Pronto Soul comenzó a moverse en mi interior, moviéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que pequeñas olas se formaran, haciendo que la bañera zozobrara, haciéndome gritar de placer.

- Ah, sí Soul, más profundo -rogué ignorando las veces que el agua cubría mi cara haciéndome imposible respirar

Mi arma comenzó a embestirme cada vez más fuerte, más salvaje. Sentía como penetraba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, brusco, instintivo. Más, más, cada vez más rápido, más alocado, más brusco. Tal y como me gustaba. El agua volaba hacia todos lados, acompañada por mis gemidos y los de mi amado. Abrí los ojos por un momento y lo vi, los ojos fuertemente apretados, la boca entreabierta dejando escapar sus jadeos, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era hermoso. Pero la excitación no le permitía mantener mucho tiempo los ojos abiertos. Entonces el orgasmo llegó, apreté las paredes de mi vagina haciendo que el orgasmo llegara para él también. Ambos compartimos un mismo gemido impregnado del nombre del otro.

Cuando acabó de liberarse en mi interior ambos quedamos semi-sumergidos en la poca agua que aún quedaba en la bañera. Soul acariciaba mi húmeda piel lentamente, tarareando una melodía suave como una canción de cuna.

Poco después de secar el piso y colgar la ropa nos dimos cuenta de que la pobre lista de lugares estaba toda mojada, así que la reescribimos agregando dos lugares más, le transporte público y una cama de agua.

* * *

_*Sacando una caja que dice 'colecta'* Buenas tardes/noches damas y caballeros, vengo aquí para hacerles una humilde petición. Yo soy una escribidora andante que necesita su colaboración en este momento. Lo único que pido es un sencillo review, para la noble causa que sigo. Un viaje a Alagaësia. Solo necesito un pequeño rev diciendo su opinión sobre este capítulo y, si lo desean, una sugerencia para el siguiente. Muchas gracias desde ya._


	3. La cocina

_Nanananannana, nuevo capitulo *w* yupi nwn_

* * *

La cocina

Domingo al mediodía, aburrido. Estoy yo tirado en el sofá saltando de canal en canal, aburrido. Los domingos nunca hay nada bueno para ver en la televisión, aburrido. De pronto escucho la voz cantarina de mi técnico desde la cocina, tararea una canción conocida mientras cocina; no tan aburrido. Me levanto de mi lugar y camino con discreción hacia la cocina. Allí esta ella, con su irremplazable pollera a cuadros y su camisa blanca. Un delantal rosado cubre sus prendas, evitando así que se manchen. Sigilosamente me acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, se sobresalta. Esto sí es divertido. Amo sentir su respiración agitada cuando siente mis manos acariciar su vientre por sobre la ropa.

Deslizo mis manos un poco más abajo, rozando su intimidad suavemente. Trata de controlarse y seguir cocinando. Revuelve la salsa en una olla y revisa que los fideos no se peguen al fondo de otra. Mi mano se escabulle bajo su falda, acariciándola un poco más intensamente. Suelta un gemido disimulado y su mano tiembla sosteniendo el cucharón. Lo deja suavemente en la mesada e intenta darse vuelta; yo la detengo y la mantengo de espaldas a mí.

- Sigue cocinando, has como si yo no estuviera aquí -susurro en su oído, casi como un suspiro.

Toma de nuevo el cucharón y lo lleva otra vez a la salsa que hierve a fuego suave. Acaricio su piel con la yema de mis dedos, se siente como si estuviera tocando piel de durazno. Suelta pequeños suspiros y gemidos disimulados pero sigue concentrada en lo que hace. Se echa hacia adelante un poco para tomar un fideo y probarlo, al hacerlo presiona suavemente mi incipiente erección con su trasero. Suelta una risilla, la muy malvada, y se restriega un poco mas contra mí. Mi mano sube hasta sus bragas y se cuelan por un costado. Esta tan húmeda y excitada que siento la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla, de sentirme dentro de ella. Me contengo, es más divertido si la hago llegar al borde de la lujuria y detenerme justo antes de que tenga un orgasmo. Es cruel, pero luego se que disfruta mucho mas. Meto un dedo en su interior y la siento temblar. En cualquier momento sus piernas ya no la sostendrán y podría caer al suelo. Se sujeta de la mesada y gime con fuerza, oír sus gemidos me excita aún más. La hago girar bruscamente y, antes de que pudiese decir algo, atrapo sus labios. Muevo con insistencia mi lengua y mi mano. Siento su orgasmo cerca, las paredes de su vagina se contraen cada vez más. Pero antes de que llegue al clímax retiro mi mano y la tomo de las caderas. Me mira con enojo y frustración por no haber llegado éxtasis. La levanto y la siento en la mesada besando su cuello con fruición y desenfreno. Siento un deseo inmenso de sentirme dentro de ella. Trato de bajar hasta sus senos pero el delantal me lo impide. Cuando me dispongo a quitarle el molestoso delantal siento un leve empujón en mi pecho. Alzo la vista y veo sus ojos jades que me miran opacados por la lujuria que la embarga. Extiende su mano hacia la cocina y gira las perillas de gas para cortar el flujo de fuego que calentaba las ollas.

- No vaya a ser que se nos queme la cena -susurra a mi oído y aprovecha para lamerlo causándome escalofríos.

Subo mis manos hasta el nudo del delantal en su cuello y lo desato con delicadeza. El delantal cae hacia adelante dejando al descubierto la blusa blanca de mi pervertida favorita. Desabrocho todos los botones con impaciencia mostrando el corpiño sexy que lleva puesto. Es blanco y con encajes que apenas cubren sus pezones sonrosados. Desabrocho con habilidad el sujetador y al hacerlo sus senos botan adorablemente. Me llevo uno a la boca y lo saboreo como si fuera el manjar más exquisito de todos, porque lo es. Ella suspira y gime disimuladamente, tomándome del pelo y revolviéndolo un poco.

La blusa se desliza y acaba en el suelo, en su camino la acompaña el delantal, como para que no se sienta sola. La falda queda como una reminiscencia de la ropa que llevaba. Ah, esta tan caliente y húmeda que no creo poder aguantar mucho más el deseo de penetrarla. Se aferra de mi cuello y lo lame desde la base de mi hombro hasta mi oreja. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna y siento como mi deseo por ella aumenta.

La tomo por la cadera y la llevo hasta la mesa, donde se recuesta entre los libros desparramados que dejó la noche anterior. Desvío la vista hacia atrás por un segundo y veo el reguero de prendas que se esparce en el suelo. Cuando vuelvo la vista a los ojos de Maka ella me lanza una mirada lascivia antes de enroscar sus piernas a mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen. Sentí como la locura contenida se desbordaba y acercándome a su oído le digo:

- ¿Así que quieres jugar? Está bien, pero luego no te quejes -

Penetro en ella todo lo profundo que puedo, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido profundo y sonoro. La embisto repetidas veces, cada vez más salvaje, más agresivo. Ella grita y gime mi nombre desesperadamente; pide más, ¿es que no ve que es todo lo que puedo darle? Me estiro sobre ella y, deteniendo un poco el ritmo por la posición, paso la lengua por sus pezones erectos, con el fin de satisfacerla. Suelta un respingo y jala de mi cabello. Una sonrisa de complacencia asoma en su rostro sonrojado, perlado de sudor. Se ve tan malditamente hermosa.

Siento como el orgasmo llega a ella, tensando sus músculos, haciendo que espasmos leves agiten su cuerpo. Un par de estocadas y yo llego al orgasmo también. Desde que toma anticonceptivos no debo preocuparme por venirme dentro de ella; es lo mejor que hay en el mundo la mejor sensación.

De repente siento que Maka me empuja. Caigo de espaldas y termino en el piso de la cocina, con ella sobre mí. Se mueve lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo; se acerca a mi rostro y me besa con suavidad, como un pétalo de rosa cayendo en el agua.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo suavemente? -Pregunta con una inocencia fingida y una ternura innata

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros mirando sus hermosos ojos jade.

- Te cedo el control _my lady -_Murmuro tomando sus caderas con suavidad

* * *

_Lo se, quedó un poco inconcluso y lo sé! Es que ya tenia DEMASIADAS ganas de terminar este odioso capitulo. Me quedó bien, o algo así pero me costo HORRORES escribirlo. No tuve nada, nadita de tiempo durante esta semana de pruebas finales en el colegio :P Pero hay buenas noticias: NO ME LLEVO NINGUNA MATERIA! Así que no tengo que rendir en diciembre -w- jejeje ...aunque física la aprobé raspando ._. jeje_

_Ahora me tengo que poner a escribir querido diario -_- porque pobre Fic, quedó olvidado en la mejor parte jajaja xD soy mala uwu y bue, que se le va a hacer! :3_

_Aclaración_

_La lista ahora quedó así, gracias al aporte de unas cuantas personas que me dieron lugares geniales! :DD Gracias gracias a **Gisse Lee Evans-layladragneel22-Malasletras**__-w- por darme lugares geniales!_

El baño

La cocina

el colegio

un bosque

en la biblioteca

el ascensor

sobre la moto

en un auto

la playa

un cine

las duchas de los vestuarios del gimnasio de Shibusen

una plaza

el techo

un armario

una piscina

un callejón

el baño de kid

el metro

_Sigan mandando lugares! asi este fic se prolonga mas y mas!_


	4. El colegio

_Este capítulo es para Malasletras -w-_

El colegio

Era tarde y el sol somnoliento se hundía lentamente en el horizonte. Algunos rayos anaranjados se filtraban por las ventanas del Shibusen, alumbrando tenuemente las aulas vacías. Casi todas, porque en una de las aulas, la clase cuarto creciente, una chica se enterraba cada vez mas entre unas pilas de libros de colores. De pronto entró un chico, de pelo blanco como el azúcar y ojos rojos como la sangre.

- Maka -dijo- vamos a casa y sigues estudiando allá, ¿Si? -

- No Soul -contestó aún con la vista fija en un libro con muchas letras pequeñitas- en casa hay demasiadas distracciones…además, a ti también te iría bien estudiar un poco

Soul bufó y se sentó en el pupitre con la vista perdida en la pared que tenía frente a él. Recorrió con la mirada el salón, deteniéndose en una ventana y mirando afuera con los ojos cansados. De pronto, una chispa surcó sus ojos y sonrió de lado. Sacó una hoja de papel y la revisó fugaz mente antes de voltearse.

- ¿Mmmmmaka? -dijo mirando pícaramente a la chica a su lado- ya que quieres estudiar, ¿No te gustaría estudiar el ciclo reproductivo humano?

La aludida frunció los labios y rió quedamente, lo miró con la misma chispa y cerró el libro con un ruido sordo. Se puso de pie y se acercó al pupitre donde su amado estaba sentado lentamente. Se arrojó de pronto sobre él, quedando sentada sobre su cadera. Hizo un gesto con la mano y maulló como un gato.

- Así que tengo una hermosa gatita -susurró el albino- voy a divertirme un rato contigo

Ella maulló y se restregó sobre él, haciendo que soltara un gemido disimulado. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos. Desprendió los broches de la camisa de él y se quitó su chaleco. Siguió besándole el pecho y lamiéndolo como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo. Se quitó la camisa, dejando expuesto un sostén negro con una fresa del lado derecho. El albino se relamió e hizo una mueca de satisfacción cuando ella pasó su mano por sobre la tela de su pantalón. Se inclino hacia atrás para desabrochar el cinturón, bajar el cierre, acariciar un poco sobre la tela del bóxer, sacar el miembro erecto fuera y por fin, lamerlo como si fuera una paleta dulce. Introdujo todo lo que pudo en su boca y luego apretó los labios antes de sacarlo lentamente. Pasó su lengua a lo largo y sintió que su arma se tensaba. Apoyó su boca en la punta y lamió velozmente varias veces seguidas, apretó los labios alrededor de la punta de la erección y recibió gustosa el líquido caliente que manó de ella. Se relamió alzando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que restos de semen se deslizaran por su mentón. Antes de que cayeran tomó las gotas con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, echándole una mirada lujuriosa a su compañero. Este sonrió y llevó sus brazos hasta el broche del sostén de ella pero no llegó a desabrocharlo porque se oyeron pasos en el pasillo.

- Rápido -dijo Maka- escóndete bajo la mesa, yo me pondré mi camisa y haré como que estudio -

Soul giró sobre la mesa y se ocultó bajo el escritorio mientras Maka se ponía su camisa y su chaleco en sima de esta, sin abrocharla. Los pasos se detuvieron y en la puerta del salón apareció la cabellera gris del profesor Stein

- Oh, Maka -dijo dando una calada a su cigarrillo- ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte estudiando hasta tarde?

- S-si profesor Stein, estudiando -tartamudeó ella con un libro al azar abierto

- Bien, asegúrate de no quedarte hasta tarde, recuerda que a las 12 cierran las puertas -soltó una nube de humo y agregó- y dile a Soul que recuerde usar protección-

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se oyó como los pasos se alejaron. Soul salió lentamente de debajo de la mesa y suspiró, miró a Maka y soltó una risa suave al ver las mejillas encendidas de su técnico. Se acercó a ella y le quitó el libro de las manos. Ella lo miró sorprendida y se topó con un mar carmesí que la miraba.

- Muy discreto nuestro profesor ¿Verdad? -murmuró irónicamente

- Pero se preocupa por nosotros -dijo ella con una sonrisa- aunque tarde

- Si, si, ahora ¿podemos volver a lo que estábamos? -respondió impaciente acercándose a ella

Maka rió y se lanzó de golpe sobre su novio, cayendo los dos al suelo. Otra vez maulló y otra vez se restregó sobre su compañero para llevarlo al borde de la lujuria. Él le quitó el chaleco, junto con la camisa y el sostén, dejándola con los pechos al aire, botando con cada movimiento de la técnico.

De pronto él se giró, dejándola apresada bajo su peso. Le quitó la falda y admiró las bragas negras con fresas a juego con el sostén. Acarició la entrada de su intimida, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, tanto que atravesaba la tela. Y no pudo contenerse más.

La embistió con fuerza, desparramando los libros y los apuntes que se encontraban alrededor. Era la tercera vez que lo hacían en el colegio. Entre los libros le daba un aire más ilustrado. Sexo académico, como lo había nombrado Maka entre orgasmo y orgasmo. Sintió que tocaba el fondo de su ser y no pudo resistirlo, derramó todo el semen que tenía dentro de ella, llenándola de él. Se recostó sobre el cálido vientre de su técnico y suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. De repente, campanas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, doce. Las doce de la noche. Maka dormitaba entre apuntes y notas cuando se dio cuenta de que cerrarían las puertas del Shibusen dentro de unos minutos. Se incorporó, miró a Soul y leyó en sus ojos la misma loca idea, ¿qué importaba quedarse una noche en la escuela? Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba vacía y la tenían solo para ellos. Soul rebuscó entre los papeles y sacó la lista de lugares y tachó prolijamente 'el colegio'. Maka se le acercó cubriendo su desnudes con la camisa de él y señaló uno de los lugares de la lista 'las duchas de los vestuarios del gimnasio de Shibusen'. Se sonrieron y se apresuraron a vestirse para salir al siguiente lugar.

_Ohaaaayoooo (n_n)8 Como andan mis nekos queridos? Yo escribiendo un súper recontra re genial fic en otra hoja :D Este capítulo es para mí bienhadada Malasletras __ En agradecimiento a los super geniales capítulos de LTB y SOS que subió hace poco. Y si aún no la conoces, ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? Bueno, los invito a leer los fics de ella, son muy…asifuaysifua no hay una palabra que describa lo bien que escribe n_n Así que, adelante :)_

_Y yo me despido hasta cuando sea :D Ja-ne_


End file.
